Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 11 (Perspective)
Perspective is the eleventh episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE shows Chats a sign language that people that can't hear or speak use. *CHARLI makes some signs. *NATHAN shows us the differences between the day and the night. *CHARLI gets up along with the sun and then goes to bed. *TIM learns to play the drum kit. *CHARLI finds easy or hard some poses. *KATHLEEN has some smooth things but Jup Jup swaps them for rough things. *CHARLI moves in a smooth way and in a jumpy bumpy way too. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who loves boats, he finds two tugboats (Charli and Kathleen) and believes they are the biggest boats ever until a bigger ship (Nathan) arrives. Gallery Kellie S3 E11.png Charli S3 E11 1.png Nathan S3 E11.png Charli S3 E11 2.png Tim S3 E11.png Charli S3 E11 3.png Kathleen S3 E11.png Charli S3 E11 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E11.png Trivia *A part of Nathan's segment from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 7 (Rest and relaxation) is shown during Kellie's segment in this episode. In fact, It's A Party song is shown in it. Songlets ;Word play We can speak a language, the words come from our hands It's a very special language, if you watch you'll understand This way says hello and this way says goodbye And this way says I love you, would you like to try? Say hello, say goodbye Say I love you Say hello, say goodbye Say I love you. We can speak a language, the words come from our hands It's a very special language, if you watch you'll understand This way says hello and this way says goodbye And this way says I love you, would you like to try? Say, say Say Say, say Say. ;Body move #01 We can speak a language, the words come from our hands A very special language, if you watch you'll understand This way says up, this way says down This way says jump around and then we turn around Say up, say down Say jump around Say up, say down Say jump around. We can speak a language, the words come from our hands A very special language, if you watch you'll understand This way says up, this way says down This way says jump around and then we turn around Say up, say down Say jump around Say up, say down Say jump around. ;Shapes in space The world is turning through day and night While my friend is sleeping, I'm up and bright When the night time comes and I rest my head My friend across the world is jumping out of bed. The world is turning through day and night While my friend is sleeping, I'm up and bright When the night time comes and I rest my head My friend across the world is jumping out of bed. The world is turning through day and night While my friend is sleeping, I'm up and bright When the night time comes and I rest my head My friend across the world is jumping out of bed. ;Body move #02 We're all waking, it's a new day Smiling as we yawn and say Big long stretch in every way Lovely, lovely day Big long stretch in every way Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely day. The sun is sinking in the sky We're getting ready to say good night Brush your teeth, it's lots of fun Good night everyone Brush your teeth, it's lots of fun Good night, good night, good night everyone. ;Making music It's so easy, it's so easy Set on up a drum kit is easy peasy Na na na na, na na na na Set on up a drum kit is easy, yeah. It's so easy, it's so easy Set on up a drum kit is easy peasy Na na na na, na na na na Set on up a drum kit is easy, yeah. ;Body move #03 It's so easy, it's so easy Balancing on tippy toes is easy peasy It's so easy, it's so easy Balancing on tippy toes is easy, yeah. It's so hard, it's so hard Balancing down like this is really hard It's so hard, it's so hard Balancing down like this is really hard. It's so hard, it's so hard Balancing up like this is really hard It's so hard, it's so hard Balancing up like this is really hard. ;Puzzles and patterns I've got some smooth, smooth silk And some smooth, smooth rocks A fan-shaped shell that's smooth as well So soft to touch, I like them very much So smooth. I've got some smooth, smooth silk And some smooth, smooth rocks A fan-shaped shell that's smooth as well So soft to touch, I like them very much So smooth. I've got some rough, rough silk And some rough, rough rocks A fan-shaped shell that's rough as well They're bumpy to touch, I like them very much They're rough, rough, rough. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, across the deep blue sea Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, dunking at the key Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug. Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, across the deep blue sea Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, dunking at the key Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug. Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, across the deep blue sea Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, dunking at the key Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about drum kits Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about easy & hard Category:Ep about poses Category:Ep about smooth & rough Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about favourites